yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Tactical Evolution
| romaji_name = Takutikaru Eboryūshon | fr_name = Évolution Tactique | de_name = Tactical Evolution | it_name = Evoluzione Tattica | ko_name = 전술의 발전 | ko_rr_name = Jeonsur-ui Baljeon | es_name = Evolución Táctica | type = Booster Pack | prefix = TAEV | order_number = 505 | size = * 80 (OCG) * 90 (TCG) | cover_card = Rainbow Dragon | sneak_peek_card = Gemini Summoner | ja_database_id = 1110000 | en_database_id = 11106003 | fr_database_id = 31106004 | de_database_id = 21106003 | it_database_id = 41106003 | es_database_id = 51105003 | ko_database_id = 71105002 | sneak_peek = yes | 2-pack_set = yes | special_edition = yes | en_sneak_peek = August 4, 2007 | fr/de/it/sp_sneak_peek = July 31, 2007 | jp_release_date = May 12, 2007 | kr_release_date = June 8, 2007 | na_release_date = August 15, 2007 | eu_release_date = | oc_release_date = | fr_release_date = August 4, 2007 | de_release_date = August 15, 2007 | it_release_date = August 15, 2007 | sp_release_date = August 15, 2007 | prev = Force of the Breaker | next = Gladiator's Assault }} Tactical Evolution is the fifth set of OCG Series 5 Booster Packs after Force of the Breaker. It is followed by Gladiator's Assault. Packs of the TCG set were also printed in the Tactical Evolution: Special Edition. Features Tactical Evolution introduces a new category of monster in the same league as Toon Monsters, Union monsters and Spirit monsters: Gemini monsters. The ratio of Ultra Rare cards gets increased, a new rarity above Ultimate Rare is introduced, called "Holographic Rare" in the OCG and "Ghost Rare" in the TCG. It also releases Jesse Anderson's best monster: "Rainbow Dragon". The "Venom" cards used by Thelonious Viper make an appearance in this set, and there is more "Cyberdark", "Elemental Hero" and "Neo-Spacian" support. This set also features improvements to the long-neglected Reptile-Type, with the aforementioned "Venom" cards and new "Alien" support. The TCG version has 10 more cards (TAEV-EN000 and 081-089) than the OCG. These cards include many powerful Fish, thus bolstering another once-weak Type. All 18 Rares from the Unlimited Edition of this set reprinted in the Collectible Tins 2007 have been misprinted with the title name printed in Secret Rare lettering foil. Breakdown In the Japanese version there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. The OCG set includes 80 cards or 86 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 1 Holographic Rare * 5 Ultimate Rares * 5 Ultra Rares * 9 Super Rares * 18 Rares * 48 Commons In the TCG there are 9 cards per pack and 24 packs per box. The set contains 90 cards, comprised of: * 1 Ghost Rare * 10 Secret Rares * 14 Ultimate Rares * 5 Ultra Rares * 9 Super Rares * 18 Rares * 48 Commons Galleries TAEV-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition TAEV-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition TAEV-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition TAEV-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition TAEV-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition TAEV-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition TAEV-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs